A microchip manufacturing process may deposit various material layers on a wafer and form a photosensitive film or photoresist on the deposited layers. The process may use lithography to transmit light through transmissive optics or reflect light from reflective optics to a reticle or patterned mask. The reticle transfers a patterned image onto the photoresist. The process may remove portions of the photoresist which are exposed to light. The process may etch portions of the wafer which are not protected by the remaining photoresist. Some of these actions may be repeated.